Save Us
(NOTE: This pasta is a work of pure fiction, nothing more than that. Enjoy!) Hey guys! DekuDesu! a brand new pasta! Hope ya guys enjoy! It begins. "Save us, save us! You are our last hope!" I wake up, thinking the same thing that I always think every morning. "Why do I keep on having the same dream about world destruction, and I am humanity's last hope? It's not like that will happen anyways... I hope." A notification pops up. "Oh, just another Edmodo assignment." Another notification pops up. "Argh, what is it this time-- Oh? Interesting." My friend sent me an e-mail. "Dude, you like Minecraft, right? Well, I've found a way for you to get it now!" Oh, I almost forgot the introductions. The name's Caleb, the friend who messaged me was my friend who transferred to Norway last month, Romeo. Oh, almost forgot the entire e-mail. "Dude, you like Minecraft, right? Well, I've found a way for you to get it now! Just search on Google "Free Minecraft 2k19" and press the last result of the first "page". You should get Minecraft with the 2019 updates when you click the download link! Hope this helps!" '' Interested, I did what he did, and got a very gruesome version of Minecraft called "Killcraft", but what really caught my eye was the splash text. "You're next, Caleb!". I didn't want to play anymore, but I had to. So I made a new world, and when it fully loaded, instead of saying "Loading World", it said "INJECTING VIRUS" with a blood red colour to the dirt, but the color looked like it was blood splattered all over the dirt. I was greeted by an entity with the appearance of a black skin, a bloody knife on his hand, blood on his hands, and a smile like Jeff the Killer's. He crashed my game, I tried opening it again, but to no avail, I tried again and again, and a message suddenly appeared. ''CHALLENGE 1: Go to Nippon within 1 week. A few days later, I traveled to Japan, I was welcomed by the people there when I entered a restaurant where everyone must speak English fluently. "Welcome!" They said as I entered. One of the waiters looked at me shockingly and said something peculiar. "You are The Chosen One!" Everyone looked at me shockingly, I had realized, the entity must have informed them. "I am the chosen one? You've got to be kidding me. That kind of stuff is only said in fantaay stories.. Right?" "Oh no! It is The Unknown One!" "This has only one meaning... The fated battle between The Chosen One and The Unknown One will happen soon, it is what is said in the prophecy!" What the... What prophecy? The Unknown One... What have you told them!? ”We have received a new message” ”It states that you must open up your laptop.” I bring out my laptop, and open it. What? I found a message on Skype, from an unknown number. ”Turn on your Minecraft.” I do so. ”Very well, you have followed my instructions. Enter that world and follow the order I give you after your death.” I open up the world, but then I realize the last 3 words... ”after your death.” What!? Don’t tell me— Crap. It’s too late. He killed me. CHALLENGE 2: Go to Hindustan within 1 week. I’ve watched many History films before, so I know that Hindustan means India. But I mutter a few words as I leave the restaurant. “The fuck? Is he trying to make me broke?“ (W.I.P.) Category:Entities Category:Haunted File Category:Creepypasta Category:Asphyxii Category:Asphyxii